1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens and a backlight module of a display utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lens 10 is shown in FIG. 1. A light source 20 emits light to enter the lens 10. The lens 10 comprises an incident surface 11, a refracting surface 12, a reflective surface 13 and an exiting surface 14. The light emitted from the light source 20 enters the lens 10 via the incident surface 11. After the light enters the lens 10, the light is divided into two optical paths A and B. The optical path A shows light transmitted to the refracting surface 12 from the incident surface 11, passes through the refracting surface 12 to leave the lens 10. The optical path B shows light transmitted to the reflective surface 13 from the incident surface 11, passes through the exiting surface 14 to leave the lens 10. Referring to FIG. 1, regardless of whether the light is transmitted in the optical path A or the optical path B, the light finally leaves the lens 10 horizontally. When the conventional lens 10 is applied to the backlight module, the light passes through the lens 10 and proceeds toward two sides of the backlight module. The conventional lens 10 increases the distance of adjacent lenses 10, however, the conventional lens 10 do not control light distribution. Thus, the thickness of the backlight module must be increased (about 50 mm) for averaging the lights.